That's just the way things are
by adk39
Summary: My head told me one thing but my heart told me another.  I was torn between my obligation to Brooklyn, my love for its leader, and my feelings for someone I was forbidden to see.  I was always involved in danger, but that's just me, I'm tough!
1. Same old thing

"Get into bed" Spot demanded.

"Awwwwww" the four youngest newsies proclaimed as they climbed off of me and into their shared bunk.

I walked over to them and tucked each one of them in, gave them a kiss on the cheek, and followed Spot out the door. "My room, now. And how many times do I gotta tell you to stop treating them like children. They need to learn to grow up. You can't be playing horsey, or whatever the hell you call it, with them every night."

"Relax Brooklyn, will ya!" Ever since he became leader I called him Brooklyn, kind of my sarcastic way of saying "you are not hot shit buddy." They are children! They need to have some fun in their lives every once in a while. You remember what it was like when we were their age. I wish someone forced me into some fun. Besides, wouldn't want them to turn out like you now would we?" I smiled innocently as I followed him up the stairs to his room. Spot and I had grown up with eachother, we used to be the best of friends, until he became the "King of New York." Now, well he still looked out for me and I gave him shit…the only one who is allowed to give him shit, although sometimes it didn't end well for me.

Entering his room I noticed there was a small crowd of newsies there. "This is not gonna be good" I mumbled to myself as I made my way across the room and plopped onto Spot's bed. Looking around I noticed the concerned look on everyone's face. Jack, the Manhattan leader; Ace, the Bronx leader; Buckle, the queens leader; and Carson, Spot's second in command; each sat quietly waiting for someone to start. "Alright anyone wanna tell me what the hell is goin on? Or did ya just drag me in here to stare at my beautiful face." I smirked.

"We got trouble with Harlem" Spot shot back. Now, even though I am the only one allowed to give him shit doesn't mean he likes it. Just means he is slightly less likely to knock me out, which I am very thankful for. My mouth can get me into a lot of trouble, and lately it has been.

"Yeah, when don't we have trouble with them? If ya called a meeting everytime they did some stupid shit we'd be in your room all the damn time, Brooklyn." I stood up. "What is going on now? Anyone hurt? They tryin to take you down again?"

"They are going after the girls," Jack stepped in. "Trying to get to us through them. Grace got away, said something about them plannin to overpower Manhattan and then go for the rest of yous guys."

"So basically what he is sayin," Spot turned to me with a grin on his face. Immediately I knew this was not going to be good. "You, Blush, have gotta figure out what the plan is. Work your magic sweetheart."

"Yea,yeah didn't see that one coming. When yous guys want me to do this?" Since Spot became leader I had been his "secret spy". He said I was too quiet for my own good, only opening up with those I knew well, and I needed to be put to work. So, for the past four years I had been going into different territories to spy on the others. Of course, unknown to the other leaders, I spied on them too. Spot lives by very few rules, rule 1: trust no one!

"So far no ones been hurt badly. Just a few bruises. Go tomorrow, before it gets worse. Just for a little bit, see if you hear anything. Don't want you getting caught too."

"Awww Brooklyn! You do care!" Spot just stood there shaking his head at me. This always happened. He would say something remotely nice, I would respond sarcastically fluttering my eyes at him, and he would stare me down, those gray/blue eyes piercing into my soul. Everyone thought we were joking; we had done this our whole lives. But truthfully, it did mean a lot to me that he cared, and even more truthfully I had been in love with Spot Conlon since we were young. Of course everyone knew it at that time, they always teased me calling me too much of a girl to live in Brooklyn, and they managed to fool me into allowing spot to carve his initials into my forearm. I was young, I was stupid, and they never let me live it down. I was branded as Spot Conlon's. But for everyone's sake, especially mine, I had pretended to get over it as soon as he became leader. Luckily, he made it rather easy…he became a self-absorbed power hungry jerk. "I'll head out after I sell the morning edition, and I will be back after the afternoon edition. I'm headin out now though. Gonna go count heads at my place and let them know to be careful. See yous all later." Flipping my shoulder length curly brown hair I turned and strutted out of the room. Just another way I enjoyed messing with my boys.

"Blush" I heard as I came down the stairs. "Blush come here."

"What's wrong Dustin?" I crossed the room to the beds the four boys shared. All of them were sitting up, tears streaming down their faces. "Boys, what is wrong? Why are you all so sad?"

"Because…Spot wanted you to go to his room," replied Owen.

"Yeah, and that means he is mad at you," added Mikey.

"And when he is mad at you it means he is gonna hit you. And then it is our fault because you weren't supposed to play with us. But we like when you play with us and it is fun but we don't…"

"Tommie, it is okay! No one is mad! He just needed to talk to me and a few others. Everything is okay. No one can make us not play together! We have too much fun! Now you all go to bed! I love you guys!" Quietly I walked out of the room switching the light on so they wouldn't be so scared. Spot was standing at the top of the stairs glaring at me. "I know I know stop treating them like children. I can't help it."

"You can do it for now, but one day you are gonna let the rest of us toughen them up. We both know it has to happen. Happened to us and we turned out okay."

"Well, I turned out okay. I don't know about you." I smiled and swung my arm around his neck as we headed down the stairs. "See you all tomorrow boys!" I yelled as I walked out the door into the dark empty streets of Brooklyn.


	2. Confusion

Anything you Recognize I do not own.

* * *

><p>"Hey Girls!" I yelled as I walked into our lodge. "Everyone get upstairs gotta talk to you all." All the girls scrambled into the bedroom chatting amongst themselves. "Hey sparkle. How's it goin?"<p>

Sparkle, my best friend since, well forever, danced over to me and gave me a hug. "I am doing fabulous," she twirled and fell onto a bed. "I ran into Mush today, oh he is just so amazing!" Shaking my head, she went through this with every boy; I walked to the center of the room to make sure everyone was there.

"Okay guys, there has been some problems lately. Harlem has been coming after the girls in order to scare everyone. So here are the new rules: one, you need to sell with a partner, be within eyesight of each other; two, no one leaves the lodge without someone and you must tell someone else where you will be and when you will return; and lastly, I want everyone back here by ten unless you tell me otherwise. Got it? If any of you break these rules…well just don't break them. Don't want anything to happen to any of yous. And well, Brooklyn would probably attack me for not looking out for you all. Now you should all get some sleep."

As everyone climbed into bed I wandered outside, breaking my own rule, to go sit on the docks. The cool night air was refreshing after a long day in the August sun. The ripple of the water and not knowing what was beyond it was relaxing. Night was the only time I could be alone, the only time I could think for myself, the only time I did not have to worry about being the tough brave girl they all knew. I stepped onto the docks and the boards creaked under my weight. "One day these are gonna collapse and all of us will be in the water," I whispered to myself. I sat on the edge of the docks, my feet hanging over the side, and watched the stars. It started to drizzle and I looked into the sky allowing the raindrops to splash over my face.

Lately things had been out of control. There were so many issues between the boroughs, so many lives taken. I worried about everyone. How was I supposed to protect a house full of girls, girls who did not want to be controlled and told what to do? The only reason they ever listened is because they knew Spot would handle it if I couldn't.

And Spot, oh boy. These past few weeks he has been even more of an ass then normal. Of course I would do anything for him. If he asked for it, I did it. I had an obligation to Spot and Spot had an obligation to Brooklyn. Without him Brooklyn wouldn't be as fierce as we were. Things would be so much easier if he had never became leader, maybe he wouldn't be such a jerk and maybe we could have been together. Immediately I pushed the thought from my mind, "No! We would not have been together, that would have never happened!"

"Ya know, I'm pretty sure if Spot knew ya was out here he would kill ya."

"Nah, he can't kill me yet. He needs me for at least a few days. What are you still doing here anyway?"

"Was just on my way back to the Bronx and I saw ya here. Wanted to make sure you would make it back safe."

I turned towards Ace and smiled, "Thanks, but I'll be alright. Gonna stay out here a bit longer." He looked at me, his soft green eyes never breaking contact with mine. He ran his hand through his black hair sighed and sat down next to me. He smiled, a smile that brightened his whole face, and wrapped his strong arm around me pulling me closer.

"Well looks like I'll be stayin for a bit then." Ace had always felt as though he needed to protect me. I can't even count the number of times he told me I should move to the Bronx "because it was safer and he wouldn't have to worry about me so much." We had an interesting relationship. He knew more about me then anyone and I knew more about him then anyone. He was the one person who had ever saw me cry, the one person who ever saw any emotion from me, and the one person who knew my true feelings for a certain fearless leader. "You should really think about coming back with me, at least until all of this gets figure out."

"I'm kinda needed here to help figure out what has been goin on. Besides, I can take care of myself, you know that. Please don't start worryin about me, you got more important things to think about." I stood up and stretched my arms, "getting tired think I should head back. Walk with me?" I asked knowing it would make him feel better.

"Have I ever said no," he joked placing his arm over my shoulder. When we reached the lodge he grabbed my hand before I had the time to go inside. "Can I ask ya somethin, Blush?"

"Umm yea sure," looking at my hand in his I wondered what was going to come next.

"Listen, I know you got feelins for Conlon and all but we both no it just ain't gonna work out between you two. And not just you two, I mean any two with him," he stumbled over the words. "I guess what I am tryin to say is that I don't understand why you still got feelins for him. Why not go for someone else? Someone who cares more about you then anything else? Someone like…"

"…Ace," I said cutting him off. I took my hand out of his. "I know things ain't gonna work out, but I just can't help it. It doesn't bother me though; it is just how it is. Ya know? Besides I don't think it would be a good time for me to be with anyone. Gotta watch out for a lodge full of off the wall girls and well you and me both know how much Spot needs me," I laughed knowing that last part was not true. "Thanks for walkin me home, Ace. I appreciate it!" I gave him a quick hug and walked through the doors, at the last moment I turned around, "Oh and Ace," he looked up at me with a hopeful expression, "I hear Minnie, the new Manhattan girl, has got a really big thing for you." Winking I shut the door and walked upstairs and started to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>"You, my dearest friend in the whole wide world, are an idiot." Sparkle was standing right behind me looking at me through the mirror. I gave her my typical what-are-you-talking-about look and continued to wash my face. "He likes you! Why are you gonna be so stupid and tell him someone else likes him, huh? He was gonna ask you out."<p>

"Wait, how much of that conversation did ya hear? And why are you spyin on me?"

"I heard voices and looked out the window. I saw him holdin your hand tellin you to go for someone else. And then you cut him off!" She grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. "I know you try and be tough all the time Blush, and believe me we all know you are, no one wants to fuck with you. But I also know that there is a part of you who wants to be taken care. You are a twenty-year-old girl, it is what we all want. And you have this extremely gorgeous, if I may say so, boy putting himself out there for you and you are just gonna act like it's nothin, act like he is just another friend."

"I'm not actin like it is nothin, it is nothin. He is just another friend. We both know that, it has been this way since we have known him. Don't go tryin to change things on me. Now, get to bed." I shut off the light and walked to the bunk we shared. I climbed on top and closed my eyes.

"Okay," I heard. "But we are so not done with this conversation."

The next morning came way to quickly. I jumped off my bunk and scrambled to get everyone up and ready to go. So early in the morning and it was already hot and was only going to get hotter. We all walked over to get our newspapers, I reminded them of the rules and we all split up.

"So," Sparkle started as we walked to our normal selling area by the courthouse. "I was thinin last night, ya know after we went to bed. And I came up with the perfect plan."

"I don't wanna hear any more about this. No plans, no thinking, just drop it." I pleaded.

"Well I was thinkin," she started completely ignoring my attempts to stop her. "You could maybe go out with Ace and then get Mush to date me? That way it isn't weird. And he can think you are just with him for me."

"I would be there for just you. But no, I don't do dates. You are on your own friend." I strode away from her and started calling out headlines. Nothing interesting had happened lately so sales had been low. I managed to get through my stack in a decent amount of time and walked back to the docks with Sparkle.

I walked past all the boys to the end of the docks and looked up at Spot. "Hey wanna come down here and talk to me?"

Spotted jumped down from his perch "You gettin ready to go?"

"Yea, just wanted to check in with ya first. Anythin in particular you want me to do?"

"The same old thing you always do. I'll catch ya later." I turned and walked off away. I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. I knew this was important to him and that I had to come back with something.

* * *

><p>"Hey spot, how's it goin?" Jack asked walking into the Meda's later that night, followed by a few of his boys. He joined Spot and the other leaders in a game of poker.<p>

"Eh ya know, same old shit. Blush should be gettin back here soon."

"Why do you make Blush do that? Ya know how dangerous it is!" Ace spit out, his voice slightly louder then he wanted it to be. He stared at Spot waiting for a decent answer.

"What the hell is up with you?" Spot asked, his eyes gone cold and he held his gaze. "I send her because she is the best Brooklyn's got, she is the best we all got. What do you care?"

"I just don't think she should be the one having to go. She shouldn't be riskin her life just because you need some information."

Spot stood up and stormed over to Ace. "Now Spot just calm down for a second."

"Don't tell me to calm down Buckle." He was only a few inches from the Bronx leader. "What are ya doin Ace?" his voice was deep and smooth. The two leaders stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Everyone knew not to mess with Spot, but every once in a while it happened, and it never ended well. "Don't tell me what to do Ace. I'm the fuckin leader of Brooklyn."

"You are the leader of Brooklyn and a fuckin idiot! Ya got some girl willin to do…" Ace stopped when Spot's fist collided with his face. Immediately he swung back. Newsies from both boroughs gathered around to see what was going on.

"Knock it off you two!" Jack yelled. "Buckle, help me get them off each other." The each grabbed a boy and held him back. "We don't need to be fightin. We all need each other right now and yous can't go around messin that up!"

"No," Spot tore out of Jacks grasp. "Bronx no longer has our protection. And if either of you aren't with me," he turned to Jack and Buckle, "then I suggest you leave with him."

"Don't," Ace responded grabbing his hat from the ground and placing it on his head. "Believe it or not Conlon but we are gonna be just fine without anyone's so called protection. You and your newsies stay out of Bronx and we stay out of Brooklyn. See ya later, Jack, Buckle" he nodded as he walked to the door, his newsies close behind.

"Hey Ace, How's it goin…Ace," I turned around confused as to why he wasn't answering and continuing to walk away. "Hey!" I ran up to him and stopped him in his tracks, "what's goin on? Don't ya wanna stay and talk with us for a bit?"

"No," he replied pushing past me.

"Why not?" I yelled so that he could hear me.

"Go home," he ordered his boys, "I'll be there soon." His boys continued on their way as me and Ace stood there staring at each other.

"What the hell is goin on?" I walked up to him, standing just inches away.

"You need to stay away from me Blush. Stay away from Bronx and my boys. You ain't one of us."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, huh? You just gonna ditch everyone when we need each other?"

"I didn't ditch anyone!" He yelled. "I made the mistake of caring too much about you and pissin Spot off. And well, we ain't gonna be associating with the rest of yous anymore." He turned and stated to walk away. I stood there confused, not knowing if I should convince him to come back inside or let him walk away. "Ya know what Blush!" He spun around throwing his arms in the air. "I cared about you! I cared more about you then that asshole ever will! And you never fuckin gave me a chance! And I just can't do it anymore. I like you, and you are too ignorant to see that you like me too. Well, when you do, don't come runnin to me. I ain't gonna be here. And one day you will regret that, I know you will." We started at each other for a few minutes.

"Ace, I never though that…" I started before he turned and walked off. "I'm sorry," I whispered to myself. I watched until he was out of sight and then walked into Meda's to find Spot.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you all think.<p> 


End file.
